User talk:Phantom of Ra/Archive 2
Thanks! [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 13:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Could you Translate all of Evil Dave's quotes and speechbubbles? Supreme Lord of Supremeness II 17:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 04:58, July 18, 2016 (UTC)}} Hey, do you know what's the font name used in "Player's trip to World" text in PvZ2C? Vebros (talk) 15:45, July 21, 2016 (UTC) But that font shows only chinese letters xD. I want this font with normal letters too, like that http://prntscr.com/bw0p07 Vebros (talk) 07:30, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for saying happy birthday :D The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:40, July 26, 2016 (UTC) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:03, August 2, 2016 (UTC) aaaeeeey http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz_gwe_logo2.jpg Also, I will inform you to your talk page if they had been banned for sockpuppetry to close that arena. Nick Archer (talk) 09:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC)}} Hey Phan, the ZvZ is a little strange now What will Season 2 bring? Also, with the opening of Season 2, are the old arenas that are unopened retained? There will be new sign-ups? -PPM "SPUD-OOP!" the Primal Potato Mine screams excitedly. (talk) 15:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pre-1.8 Links }} Promotion Phantom Ra we need your help. Thatonecupcake has changeing rules to your thread. wich one was here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:680913#248 it use to be 5 non rules but cupcake changed into 20 non rules. without asking. Please stop him. -Mr.imp Gentlmen [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 14:34, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Well go ahead block me maybe I wasn't made for the wiki I am sorry I was just testing template coding I always forget them.Almenec (talk) 14:58, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you really VNese or you just lie me? Greenshadow123 (talk) 10:16, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Ừ, thế nhé __abc__ Could you halt the arena for around 5 days please? Much appreciated, I'm under exams this weekend and I have to focus on studying. Yappat (talk) 05:23, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Seriously,Phan. You have to play NMT-Day 22 once. __abc__ (talk) 10:34, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Please delete the dark stormy night pvz 2C section:"lighting can strike plants and kill them" they won't! By the way, some of us others are Asian, too. ----Fengshenyanyi host Block and Demotion One last note I know you got blocked, but you should see this message anyway. Once again, thanks you for your link to PvZ2C. It was a big event for me (at that time I don't know how to download PvZ2C). I had so much fun with it. But now, past is past. And everything isn't going better anymore. People are hating me now, since I was being a "backstabber". I really don't want this happen. But people put to much pressure on me. I'm sure everybody is hating me right now. Oh well... - *crying* Oh well, I'm not worth to live anymore. Bye... And yes. In case you are wondering, I'm going to suicide. Everything I need to do now is leaving some note and making my last blog. Everything is ready. The world is so cruel... S12. 04:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy new year! Get ready to another Lunar New Year! ABSF (talk) 14:56, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back, Administrator.ABSF (talk) 07:06, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Happy B-day! ABSF (talk) 07:47, January 9, 2017 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 10:03, January 9, 2017 (UTC) |3= }} Three Classes Fix Danke and psst, first. That fix really worked. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 08:03, January 22, 2017 (UTC) }} I translated all evil Dave word bubbles via comments. Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 11:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host What did Putucup spam on chat? Explain to me.ABSF (talk) 08:27, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hai thanh niên ngu người. XD Thx. ABSF (talk) 01:54, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Sao bạn được nhiều Lucky Blover dữ vậy? Mk có mỗi 1. :( ABSF (talk) 14:08, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Whem will you start ZvsZ sign up season 2? ABSF (talk) 05:44, February 9, 2017 (UTC) -The Legendary Seed Sage | SIGN-UP Can I sign as Apple Mortar, an adventurer? -[RPG, ZvZA-styled The Enchanted Castle #1] Sign as Firefighter also. ABSF (talk) 14:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ''-[RPG, ZvZA-styled The Enchanted Castle #1]'' Thanks for signed me up, but can you find for me a enemy? I will send more message if you are not busy. ABSF (talk) 02:47, February 10, 2017 (UTC) 1 lượt trong ZvZ bằng bao nhiêu thời gian vậy? ABSF (talk) 01:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a wordbubble for me? Mk làm mãi ko được. :P ABSF (talk) 06:03, February 14, 2017 (UTC) This is my wordbubble. So, how to change the text "My wordbubble" into any text I want? The Annoying Guy of PoRa.ABSF (talk) 01:50, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Weirdbubble: Why doesn't it work? You can check it. ABSF (talk) 03:06, February 24, 2017 (UTC) PL (talk) 14:28, March 6, 2017 (UTC)PL Some stuff I can't access Hi again And holy crap red links don't look nice here. Thanks, VeXJL (talk) 23:26, March 14, 2017 (UTC)}} The chat logs I completed my bot Hello Phantom of Ra, Re you undoing all the edit that I made to document the new/changed level upgrade parameters, please see this article from the PvZ2 blog: https://www.ea.com/games/plants-vs-zombies/plants-vs-zombies-2/news/new-updates-to-power-plants and specifically the paragraph that starts "In order to both address this and make the earlier part of your plant's growth feel more impactful, we've reordered when plants gain particular attributes, and in some cases, adjusted the rate at which these attributes are earned". Also, I had this same conversation yesterday with "Zambiealex", who initially rolled back my mods, but then after I was able to provide proof, told me to go ahead with what I was doing in the way that I was doing it. Maybe you could run this past him/her again? If you need proof in terms of screenshots,I am happy to provide. The level upgrade parameters DID change with 5.9.1, for everything that I checked, with the possible exception of Peashooter. I just started there because it is the first plant, and I wanted to be methodical about it. If you now agree with the work that I am doing, I would appreciate if you could reinstate my edits. Of course, if you have access to info that fills in the gaps, that would be great. I am just going through the game with my high-powered main ID and a non-levelled up test ID in parallel and noting and documenting the info that I find. MartinUWH Underwater Hockey is the water of life! (talk) 19:53, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Happyshroom's on vacation Are you sure templates also are counted as MS edits In that case why didn't they count them in that thread http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:888066 check the history it was in 7 march, 2017 after I finished all 109 plants ( I sent you the MD plant templates at 27 February, 2017 ) they said I made only 21 MS edits and that guy mentioned me ( without naming me) as a dumb user http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nick_Archer (IN THE SAME THREAD) I'm being punished for someone else's mistake AVFAVF (talk) 20:21, April 7, 2017 (UTC) The Ice Cream Part OMG have I forgotten to mention that ! They even refused to give me the ice cream because of your templates AVFAVF (talk) 20:33, April 7, 2017 (UTC) You know how PvZ2 had a world change, right? Re:Brickhead Zombie 06:45, April 8, 2017 (UTC)}} Hey there! I changed my PvZ 2C name to Supporter of Phantom of Ra and avatar to the Ra one to match yours! And also to bribe you for any information about there's a PvZHC upcoming or not. Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 14:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Again it is me, Phantom. I want a avatar but can't upload one as they are too big, can I temporarily use yours? Your avatar have a red glow around it and I don't, is it against the rules? Thank you. Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 12:37, April 28, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Phantom, can you go to the PvZH page to add a hyperlink for the last trivia? (my blog page) Thanks. Also I still have trouble loading the avatar so I give up on that, at least am basic yet effective.--Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 12:36, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Okay, understand, and I will add it in comments. --Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 13:44, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Fancyplanty (talk) 13:07, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Gong Zombie TBA filled, anything else need translating? --Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 14:20, May 11, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Zombies on your lawn translated. Hard work though. Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 11:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host I am sorry but I cannot access to YouTube due to the firewall.--Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 14:13, May 16, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host First dialogue: The detector checked that a time black hole is forming! Second dialogue: Oh no! All of our plants would got sucked in! --Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 13:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host Mainspace Log Ra-men, since you deleted the Mainspace Log request thread, do you want to delete this? Plants vs. Zombies Wiki: The Mainspace Log Also, it's still in the wiki header, so if you remove the page, you should remove it from there too. VeXJL (talk) 23:57, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Something to Read read below this section if you see this message, delete this immediately g o t o d i s c o r d Um... I get a lucky blover. Natapat (talk) 04:42, July 29, 2017 (UTC)